Au revoir
by pit-chan
Summary: Que c'est-il passé, la nuit avant le départ de Yoh pour le sahman fignt ?


« Pour cette nuit je vais faire une exception, je dors avec toi ! »

Anna fit doucement coulisser la porte, il semblait toujours dormir, il ne s'était pas réveiller quand elle avait balancé ses affaires. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, demain il partait pour le shaman fight, qui sait dans combien de temps il allait revenir, et même s'il allait revenir… Il tenait donc si peu attaché à elle pour ne pas lui dire au revoir, finalement c'était peut être une mauvaise idée, elle ferait mieux de retourner dans sa chambre maintenant. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, Yoh lui reviendrait, il l'avait promis de devenir shaman king, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand elle entendit la voix de son fiancé qui l'appelait.

Anna ?

Elle se retourna. Il était assis dans son lit, et la regardait fixement.

Tu devrais dormir, demain tu pars pour le shaman fight tu ferais mieux de te reposer !

Anna je….

Bonne nuit Yoh.

La jeune itako, passa la porte en silence, elle se sentait mal, elle aurait tellement espérer autre chose de Yoh, une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais : son amour.

Yoh la regarda partir, il s'en voulait, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage du lui dire au revoir. IL aurait voulu lui dire au revoir, mais il n'avait pas pu, alors il était parti se coucher, pour ne pas affronter la séparation. Yoh, prit son courage à deux mains et se leva, il sortit de sa chambre, elle était dans le couloir elle allait rentrer dans sa propre chambre quand Yoh l'interpella à nouveau. Elle se retourna, il était là, en caleçon dans le couloir face à elle, il avait garder la tête baissé. Anna souriait intérieurement on aurait dit un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et qui venait l'avouer .

Tu sais, je …. Je suis désolé, vraiment, je m'en veux….

De quoi ?

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de … de te dire au revoir…

Ce n'est pas grave, tu as d'autre chose à penser, demain va commencer le véritable combat et….

Yoh n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase, et la prit dans ses bras.

Je t'ai promis de devenir shaman king pour te sauver, je tiendrais parole Anna.

Anna , sous l'effet de la surprise ne répondit rien, Yoh finit par la lâcher, et repartit dans sa chambre. La jeune fille n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui venait de se passer, Yoh l'avait pris dans ses bras.

J'ai confiance en toi Yoh.

Le jeune shaman esquissa simplement un sourire et allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand il s'arrêta.

Tu te souviens, le jour ou j'ai combattu le grand démon avec matsumate, tu m'as demandé pourquoi.

Anna hocha simplement la tête, se souvenant de cette nuit.

je crois que je ne t'ai jamais répondu…. A l'époque je me disais qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi, ne pouvait pas être méchante.

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. Yoh passa une main dans ses cheveux, et afficha un sourire bête, comme gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Merci Yoh….

Anna reprit la direction de sa chambre, elle était comme soulagée, ce que lui avait dit Yoh…. Finalement il était peut être attaché à elle, un petit peu.

Anna… je sais que je vais sûrement regretter d'avoir dit ça, mais…. Tu ne voudrais pas, cette nuit dormir avec moi…..

Yoh, plissait les yeux, près à recevoir la raclé de sa vie, mais au bout d'un moment, comme rien ne se passait il les rouvrit, elle était déjà dans la chambre. Yoh laissa se dessiner sur ses lèvres un grand sourire et referma la porte.

Ne prend pas ce sourire débile, c'est juste parce que tu pars demain au shaman fight, que j'accepte !!!

Oui Anna….

Yoh vint finalement se coucher dans le futon, il ne s'était jamais imaginer la chaleur que pouvait dégager une autre personne, lorsqu'elle celle-ci était couché près de vous, cette chaleur l'enveloppait doucement, et le conduisait dans les bras de Morphée. Anna quand à elle, n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle se sentait gênée d'être là, si près de Yoh.

Tu devrais te détendre, ce n'est jamais qu'une nuit…

Je suis détendue, maintenant tais-toi et dors !!!

Yoh esquissa un sourire, et se retourna.

Bercés par les bruits de la nuit, enveloppés par la pénombre de cette nuit de pleine lune, accompagnés par la chaleur des couettes, ils s'endormirent ensemble.

Yoh se réveilla, il avait chaud, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il avait vraiment chaud, il se rendit alors compte qu'Anna était à moitié couchée sur lui, un bras entourant son torse et une jambe sur les siennes. Yoh vira au rouge, puis il esquissa un sourire, s'il bougeait il risqua de la réveiller, et qui sait ce que peut donner une Anna réveiller avant l'heure, et puis en y pensant bien cette chaleur n'était pas si affreuse que ça, tout de suite elle lui paraissait plus supportable. Il passa même un des ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune itako endormie. C'était ça. Il y avait un lien entre eux que personne ne pouvait comprendre, quelque qu'ils unissaient l'un à l'autre. Aux yeux de leurs amis, elle était une sadique qui lui infligeait les pires tortures, la plupart d'entre eux ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yoh rester avec elle, et acceptait ses ordres sans broncher, mais Yoh lui savait, il,avait besoin d'Anna plus que de n'importe qui, il souvenait, lui savait ce qu'elle avait endurer, les souffrances qu'elle avait connu, ce qu'elle avait traversé pour en arriver là, tout par quoi elle était passé, quand à Anna elle savait beaucoup de choses sur Yoh, elle avait appris des chose sur lui, grâce à son don, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait réussie à lui ouvrir son cœur, et surtout parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Yoh finit par se rendormir, il était bien avec elle, mieux qu'avec toutes autres personnes, au fond il savait qu'Anna n'essaierait jamais de le changer, elle avait confiance en lui, il le savait et il savait aussi qu'elle l'aimait. Enfin de compte peut être que Matsumate avait eu raison, peut être que Yoh était tombé amoureux d'elle depuis le début, peut être que pendant ces cinq année il ne avait eu de cesse de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était, fragile et sensible, une petite fleur plié par le vents, détruire par une haine jamais expliqué, blessée par le monde qui l'entoure. Lui il savait il avait compris ce qu'elle était vraiment, et ce pour ça qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

Au matin lorsque le réveil de Yoh sonna, Anna était déjà debout, il s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger, mais Anna avait déjà cuisiné, il s'assit sans rien dire, ils gardèrent ainsi le silence pendant un moment. Quand Yoh se leva, il tourna la tête vers Anna.

Je reviendrais vite, et je serais Shaman King !

Je sais Yoh.

Le jeune shaman monta dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires, Amidamaru le regardait avec une certaine compassion.

Il est toujours de se séparer des personnes que l'on aime.

Hum… ce n'est pas un adieu, ce n'est qu'un au revoir provisoire.

Amidamaru sourit, il savait combien son maître pouvait être attaché à Anna.

Lorsqu'il redescendit il retrouva Anna à la porte, tous ces amis étaient venus les chercher. Il leur fit signe qu'il arrivait bientôt, mais cette fois il ne se défilerais pas, il lui dirais au revoir, et devant tous ses amis. Il s'approcha de l'itako et la prit dans ces bras, cette fois Anna répondit à son étreinte. Tous ceux présent restèrent bouche bouche bées sauf Ren.

Anna peut vous paraître un monstre, mais pour Yoh elle reste sa fiancée, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que leur mariage était simplement d'intérêt !!!

Bah écoute a vrai dire je ne m'étais jamais posé la question….

Anna se retenait difficilement de pleurer, mais elle ne perdrait pas la face devant tous les autres.

Tu devrais y aller, ils t'attendent tous…

Hum….

Yoh s'écarta, et après avoir adressé un dernier sourire chaleureux à Anna il partit. Anna referma la porte derrière lui, Tamao n'osa lui dire un mot. Anna laissa finalement ses larmes jaillirent, et Tamao sourit, ce n'étais pas par méchanceté, mais par amitié, elle comprenait la douleur de voir partir un être aimé, et malgré un fond de tristesse, car elle aimait Yoh et qu'elle savait qu'il appartenait à une autre, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'Anna et Yoh partageait les mêmes sentiments. Ils s'aimaient, et ni le shaman fight, ni personne ne pourrait changer ceci, jamais.


End file.
